This invention relates to a connector mountable on a circuit board and matable with a mating connector.
Generally, this type of connector has means to reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI). More specifically, the connector comprises a shell which is provided with a first connected portion (connected portion) and a second connected portion (connected portion). The first connected portion is configured to be connected to a mating shell of the mating connector. The second connected portion is configured to be connected to the circuit board. The mating shell and the circuit board are electrically connected with each other via the shell when the connector and the mating connector are mated with each other so that the EMI is reduced.
For example, the aforementioned connector is disclosed in JP-A 2006-172824, JP-A 2011-159598 or JP-A 2011-119152, contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The connector of JP-A 2006-172824 comprises a shell and a receiving portion. The receiving portion is configured to receive a mating portion of a mating connector. The shell has a first connected portion provided in the receiving portion and a second connected portion provided below the receiving portion.
The connector of JP-A 2011-159598 comprises a shell and a receiving portion. The receiving portion is configured to receive a mating portion of a mating connector. The shell has a first connected portion provided in the receiving portion and a second connected portion projecting forward of the receiving portion.
The connector of JP-A 2011-119152 comprises a housing, a shell and a receiving portion. The receiving portion is configured to receive a mating portion of a mating connector. The shell has a first connected portion provided in the receiving portion and a second connected portion provided under a bottom surface of the housing. The first connected portion and the second connected portion are arranged in a mating direction.
However, as for the aforementioned connectors, the first connected portion is provided in the receiving portion so that it is difficult to make a size in an upper-to-lower direction of the receiving portion small. In other words, none of the aforementioned connectors has a structure which easily enables the connector to have a reduced height.